The present invention relates, in general, to mower device and more particularly relates to devices for improvement of operation of rotary blade mowers.
Rotary mowers are widely used for clipping grass, in both commerical and domestic applications. However, the devices have well known problems which include problems associated with attempts to cut damp grass. In the case of clipping damp grass the clippings tend to accumulate in the mower housing and impede the emission of grass through the chute which is provided in most mower housing.
Various prior art arrangements have addressed the problems commonly associated with the use of rotary mowers and some of the references include U.S. Pat. No. 3,049,855, which provides vertically upstanding fins on opposite sides of the blade, U.S. Pat. No. 4,121,405 relates to the use of an impeller blade separate from the cutting blade to facilitate movement of air through the device; U.S. Pat. No. 4,213,289 teaches a separate impeller device which can be located on a blade but which provides upstanding fan blades which are angled outwardly from the edges of the mower blade and which are tilted outwardly even further from the mower blade contrary to the present invention.
No prior art arrangement is known which recognizes the benefits of devices within the scope of the present invention.